


Осколки будущего

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyborgs Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Minor Character Death, Prostheses, Scars, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: В каноне Дарт Вейдер умер за сына. Но была когда-то та, что с радостью бы умерла за Вейдера.
Relationships: Lumiya | Shira Elan Colla Brie/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Осколки будущего

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ персонажа с проимперской точкой зрения.

Шира вернулась с половины пути. Ей полагалось сейчас быть на Зиосте, постигать тайны ситхов, копаться в осколках древней цивилизации. Вместо этого она стояла перед знакомой дверью и ждала, когда та откроется. Когда лорд Вейдер захочет ее впустить.

Вокруг царила мертвая тишина. В это крыло почти никто не имел доступа. Шира прислонилась лбом к стене; стесняться здесь все равно некого.

Она чувствовала, что лорд Вейдер у себя, однако присутствие его было слишком тихим, ненавязчивым — насколько это слово можно отнести к ауре подобных масштабов. Казалось, он спит или пребывает в медитации. Но когда проснется, он почувствует ее присутствие, и Шира терпеливо ждала, когда это случится.

Наконец дверь открылась.

Да, он спал. Свет в комнате разгорался постепенно, словно бы неохотно. Медицинское ложе с подключенной телеметрией внутренних имплантов пришло в движение, трансформировалось в кресло; лорд Вейдер, не глядя, набросил плащ себе на колени.

— Что случилось, девочка? Почему ты вернулась?

«Вы мне солгали, вот что случилось, мастер, — подумала Шира. — Вы знали, что не вернетесь из предстоящей поездки, и намеренно отослали меня подальше».

Но вслух она ничего не сказала. Подошла, опустилась на пол рядом с креслом Вейдера и прислонилась щекой к прохладному металлу его колена. Пальцы Вейдера прошлись по ее волосам. Шира сидела, не двигаясь. Меж механических размеренных вдохов и выдохов ей послышался сбивчивый человеческий вздох.

— Ну что такое, девочка?

Голос Вейдера немного смягчился. Шира приподняла голову, посмотрела на него снизу вверх — на покрытое шрамами тело, вводы внутренних имплантов, постаревшее за последний год, усталое лицо.

Они не виделись три дня, но частью своего сознания Шира была уверена, что разлука их длилась десятки лет. Проклятое будущее, которое падает на неподготовленный разум, будто сбитый истребитель, — воронку после себя оно оставляет немалую. Поди еще убеди себя, что ничего не было, что все это впереди.

О предвидении, которым может одарить Сила, Вейдер почти ничего ей не рассказывал. Шира знала, что сам он талантлив в этом от природы; ей же случайные озарения были почти недоступны. И Вейдер не научил ее, как их можно вызвать искусственно. Может, не успел. А может, не захотел.

Шира знала о нем очень многое, но и у него были свои секреты. Например, о своей грядущей смерти Вейдер ей рассказывать не стал. Должно быть, потому что это связано с Люком.

Металл под ее щекой постепенно согревался. Вейдер рассеянно гладил ее волосы, и во взгляде его желтых огненных глаз Шире чудилось что-то странное.

— Побудешь со мной? Раз уж вернулась.

«В последний раз…»

— Да, — сказала Шира.

«В последний раз».

Шира пересела на край его ложа. Свет так и не разгорелся; полумрак скрадывал детали, превращал борозды спекшейся кожи на лице Вейдера в игру теней. Впрочем, рисунок его шрамов Шира знала лучше, чем своих собственных. К своим она по-настоящему привыкнуть еще не успела.

Пальцы Вейдера прошлись по ее левой, перечеркнутой шрамами, щеке — прохладное, неживое, ласковое прикосновение. Шира на миг прикрыла глаза, впитывая ощущения: металл, скользящий по тонким бороздам в ее коже, по следам, которыми Люк ее заклеймил.

Сделав ее — пусть смутным, отдаленным, но все же отражением Дарта Вейдера.

Шира потянулась вперед, коснулась губами скулы Вейдера над краем дыхательной маски. Положила руки ему на плечи; сенсоры протезов передали ощущения в мозг — почти так же, как если бы она держалась за него живыми руками, но все же не так. Люк обокрал ее и в этом. Совершенство электронной начинки, дорогая синтеплоть настоящих рук не заменят.

Вейдер спустил дыхательную маску и поймал губами приоткрытый рот Ширы, отвлекая на себя, заставляя забыть обо всем. Она чувствовала его поверхностное, неглубокое дыхание: без системы нагнетания воздуха объем вдоха у него был невелик.

Металлическая ладонь давила Шире на затылок. Целовался Вейдер, как жил, — напор и натиск в чистом виде. Бесцеремонный язык, шершавые губы. Шира невольно улыбнулась, и он словно ощутил ее улыбку. Отстранился, едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ. Надел маску и прислонился лбом к ее лбу, очень близко заглянул ей в глаза.

Его радужка — золотая с вкраплениями алого — напоминала всполохи огня. Если б не набрякшие, изрезанные морщинами веки, не воспаленный, нездоровый вид кожи вокруг них, эти глаза были бы прекрасны. Шира провалилась в его взгляд — в знакомую бездну.

Она еще не была возбуждена, да и вообще явилась сюда не за этим. Но все же напряжение, державшее ее в своих тисках, уходило; Шира невольно расслабилась.

Невесомые прикосновения его Силы прошлись по ее коже под одеждой; сами собой расстегнулись застежки комбинезона. Ткань соскользнула с плеч. Тела их соприкоснулись — там, где были еще живыми; ее маленькие груди скользнули по его коже. Живот Ширы непроизвольно поджался.

У кожи Вейдера был горьковатый лекарственный запах. Шершавые участки сменялись гладкими, вязь грубых шрамов и тонких, аккуратных отметин тянулась по телу, будто неведомые письмена.

Свое собственное тело — то, чем оно теперь стало, — Шира до сих пор не смогла принять. Но Вейдера она всю жизнь воспринимала как данность; в ее представлении он словно родился таким. Самые первые, смутные воспоминания — о криках и выстрелах под высокими сводами, о поступи человека, решавшего, кто покинет Храм, а кто останется в нем навсегда, — были не в счет. Все это случилось в другой жизни. Нынешний Вейдер с тем человеком имел мало общего. И Шира любила его именно таким, каким он был сейчас: холод и тяжесть его дюрасталевых рук, мощь его живого тела, шрамы и телеметрию имплантов. Во всем этом ей виделась своеобразная, не передаваемая словами красота. А заикнись кто-нибудь о красоте, заключенной в ней самой, в ее искалеченном, собранном из ошметков теле, Шира, пожалуй, убила бы идиота.

Вейдер о ее красоте не говорил и в те годы, когда она была еще здорова.

Потребовалось оказаться на грани смерти, чтобы он наконец признал в ней женщину. Или скорее нашел способ привести ее в чувство, заставил-таки снова ощутить себя живой.

С тех пор он иногда возвращался к этому методу. Возможно, и ему порой нужно было почувствовать себя живым — в самом простом, примитивном смысле.

Действенный был способ, что и говорить.

Прикосновение его холодных рук и тепло его тела, прикосновения Силы, которые струились по коже будто вода, постепенно вернули Ширу в «здесь и сейчас», позволили отрешиться от видений будущего и размышлений о прошлом.

Изогнувшись в кольце его рук, Шира освободилась от комбинезона, скинула белье. Осталась такая, как есть, безо всяких прикрас. Слабо улыбнулась под золотым взглядом Вейдера. Не красавица, больше нет. Но он так смотрел, что именно в эти мгновения Шира не чувствовала себя ущербной.

Плащ, которым была прикрыта нижняя часть его тела, давно сполз на пол, обнажая сильные мускулистые бедра, безволосый пах, крупный, полувставший член. Шира потянулась к члену Силой, обхватила словно бы невидимой рукой, мягко и уверенно, слегка сжала. Провела вдоль ствола вверх и вниз. В тусклом свете блеснула капля смазки на головке.

Вейдер притянул Ширу к себе. Она оседлала его бедра и направила в себя член, не касаясь руками. Прижалась всем телом, спрятала лицо у Вейдера на плече. Почувствовала, стучит его сердце, как движется при дыхании его грудная клетка. Поцеловала его плечо, шею. Над ее ухом шумела его система нагнетания воздуха.

Теперь, когда они соединились, будто превратившись в единый организм, все стало так неважно. Шира шевельнулась, сжала бедра. Начала медленно двигаться — верх и вниз — словно качаясь на волнах. Вейдер хмыкнул над ее головой и, крепко взяв ее за талию, увеличил темп.

Шира беспорядочно гладила его спину, затылок, располосованный надвое грубым шрамом. Дыхание ее участилось, кожа увлажнилась от пота; Шира чувствовала, как сильно бьется его сердце. Привычная ментальная защита Вейдера в такие мгновения всегда ослабевала; на Ширу волной накатили его нежность и жажда обладания, жалость и желание защитить — мешанина чувств, а за ними калейдоскоп физических ощущений: возбуждение и боль, все подряд.

А что он видел в ней в такие моменты?

Связанные ощущениями в Силе, они кончили почти одновременно. Ширу будто выжало досуха. Мыслей не было, ничего не было. Что-то мелко содрогалось у нее внутри. Она распласталась по его телу, как безвольная тряпка. Бездумно полулежала, слушая его сердце.

Вейдер трансформировал кресло обратно в кровать. С помощью Силы поднял с пола плащ; прохладная гладкая ткань легла на тело Ширы. На самом деле Вейдер уже засыпал; Шира чувствовала, каким дремотным покоем затянуто его сознание.

Член его все еще оставался у нее внутри. Мог бы выскользнуть от неловкого движения, но Шира почти не шевелилась, захваченная в ловушку этим сонным покоем. Они лежали, соединенные, будто две детали, идеально подходящие друг друга. Чья это была мысль, чья ассоциация?

Какая, в сущности, разница.

Вейдер спал, и Шира тоже засыпала. А ведь она явилась сюда, чтобы поговорить — и поговорить о вещах серьезных. Но теперь она спала, и ей снилась девочка, смотрящая в небо. Или это был мальчик?

Для неба и впрямь разницы не было никакой.

***

Когда Шира проснулась, Вейдера рядом не оказалось. Ее настигло странное ощущение, будто она спала долго, слишком долго. Большинство приборов в комнате было обесточено, инженерные дроиды выключены; над электронным верстаком неярко светился рабочий дисплей.

Шира подошла и остановилась, бессильно опустив руки. На дисплее шел отсчет, показывающий, через какое время откроются заблокированные двери. Ниже имелась приписка: «Автоматическая доставка работает, связь нет». Не объяснений, ни прощания. Вейдер понял, почему она вернулась, и сделал все по-своему.

Ей не вырваться, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Как была нагишом, она опустилась на пол; села, скрестив ноги. Мельком взглянула на свое тело. Можно, конечно, избавиться от шрамов, исполосовавших кожу, сделать менее заметными вводы внутренних имплантов. Можно превратить себя в безупречную куклу. Но какой в этом смысл? С души-то шрамы так просто не свести.

Она закрыла глаза. Взломать систему Шира и не пыталась. Кое-что она умела, конечно, не без этого; образование ее было весьма разносторонним. Но все же не настолько, чтобы переиграть на этом поле Дарта Вейдера.

Она просто сидела. Видение, настигшее по пути на Зиост, снова возвратилось к ней: Люк, Его Величество и лорд Вейдер. Треугольник, в котором двое должны умереть. А потом — долгие-долгие годы во тьме, в которой больше не светит солнце.

Почему она не убила Люка, когда встала на ноги — на протезы — после операции? Почему не дала волю своей ненависти? Бессмысленный вопрос. Шира прекрасно знала, почему.

Чувства отца Люка были важнее ее чувств. Но жизнь Вейдера — о, его жизнь была важнее всего остального. Если ради этого нужно причинить ему боль, пусть так.

Трое в просторном, незнакомом ей зале… Шира погружалась в эту сцену, словно в океан. Вглядывалась в лицо Люка, испуганное и жалкое, слушала его срывающийся голос. «Отец!..» Слово, которого Вейдер так долго ждал от своего сына. Ветвистые синие молнии разгоняли полумрак. Его Величество смеялся, и что-то было в его смехе — злорадство? ярость? — что-то очень близкое Шире. Она сама могла бы так засмеяться, если б оказалась там, в этом зале. Казалось, будто Императору тоже есть, за что Люка ненавидеть. Странно.

Люк кричал жалобно, словно ребенок. В сознании Ширы прошлое переплеталось с будущим, она вглядывалась в то, что еще не случилось, и одновременно вспоминала теплые губы Люка, невинный взгляд, мягкую улыбку, их почти случившийся роман — любовь едва оперившихся птенцов, вчерашних школьников. Вспоминала взрыв своего истребителя.

Ее ненависть разгоралась, словно костер, в который плеснули топлива. Сильнее. Сильнее. Ненавидеть Его Величество Шира не могла, слишком долго она уважала этого человека, но Люка — Люка она ненавидела всей душой вот уже несколько месяцев. Свое изувеченное тело, свою сломанную жизнь она Люку не простила бы никогда.

Сейчас она тащила на поверхность все, что месяцами пыталась сдержать внутри себя. Люк Скайуокер, солнечный мальчик. Человек, выстреливший ей в спину.

В Альянсе повстанцев ее тогда считали своей, собирались Люка судить. Допустить этого Дарт Вейдер, конечно, не мог, и — словно по волшебству — в распоряжении повстанцев оказалось ее засекреченное, даже по официальным имперским каналам не всякому доступное досье. Люку оправдали. Сбить истребитель товарища — это одна, а уничтожить вражескую шпионку — совсем другое. Пусть ты и целовал ее перед вылетом, какая, в сущности, разница.

В груди Ширы пылало пламя такой силы, что, казалось, еще немного — и оно перейдет на физический план, расплавит импланты, сожжет немногочисленные живые органы. Шира распахнула глаза, и двери, способные выдержать выстрел из корабельных орудий, выгнуло в коридор. Образовалась щель, через которую человек ее комплекции мог пройти без особого труда.

Хорошо, киборг ее комплекции.

Шира оделась и отправилась в сторону лифтов. За пределами личных покоев Вейдера на этаже продолжалась обычная жизнь; спешили куда-то офицеры, разговаривали у лифта двое пилотов. Все было как всегда. Вот только Дарт Вейдер отправился умирать.

Шира чувствовала себя как во сне. Реальность вокруг казалась очень хрупкой — вот-вот надорвется, будто лист флимсипласта, и полезут отовсюду неведомые твари. Впрочем, сейчас для нее твари страшнее Люка Скайуокера не было — да и быть не могло.

Остаться калекой в двадцать пять лет! Кто на ее месте смог бы простить виновника? К тому же никто не учил ее прощать. Ширу с детства учили бить в ответ да посильнее, чтобы впредь обидчиками неповадно было.

Когда-то лорд Вейдер разрешил ей использовать любой транспорт, стоявший в ангарах его резиденции. До сих пор Шира брала разве что аэроспидеры, но сейчас спустилась на несколько уровней ниже, в ангар посерьезнее. Остановила взгляд на маленькой гоночной яхте, красивой, будто картинка.

— Это подарок адмирала…

Шира не дослушала, какого именно из адмиралов. Сказала:

— Подготовьте яхту к отлету. Поскорее.

Она потеряла достаточно времени. Но все еще могла успеть.

Сказать по правде, Шира плохо представляла, что собирается делать. Убить Люка, убить Императора, умереть, пытаясь? Ей было известно, что лорд Вейдер отправился в систему Эндор, где ведется строительство новой Звезды Смерти, и Его Величество тоже собирается прибыть туда. Положение Ширы в имперской разведке и близость с лордом Вейдером давали ей доступ ко многим государственным тайнам; строительство Звезды Смерти ее никоим образом не касалось, но все же Шира знала координаты стройки. Знала даже, что мофф Джерджеррод отстает от графика, и Его Величество этим весьма недоволен.

Весь полет она решала уравнение с тремя переменными: Дарт Вейдер, его сын, его учитель. Двое умрут, один останется.

Шира предпочла бы, чтобы умер Люк — или чтобы он никогда не рождался. Но вот беда: если он и в самом деле умрет, сердце его отца будет разбито. А ему, этому сердцу, уже достаточно в жизни досталось.

А если умрет Его Величество… Шира прикусила губу. С полутора лет ее растили, как идеальную гражданку Империи; патриотическая программа воспитания Комиссии по охране Нового Порядка, программа, созданная в первые же месяцы Империи, не давала сбоев. Хотя, возможно, для Ширы лорд Вейдер стал этим сбоем. С тех пор, как он обратил на нее свое внимание, Шира уже не была такой, как другие дети из программы.

Чем для Дарта Вейдера было все это — утолением тоски по детям, возможностью отвлечься от повседневных дел? Вейдер научил ее летать и разбираться в жизни. Какой Шира стала бы без его рассказов, тренировок с ногри и визитов на нижние уровни? Без своей неофициальной работы на разведку, которая закончилась принятием в штат и званием майора? Да, ее растила программа, но Вейдер всегда вмешивался, все дальше и дальше уводя Ширу — куда? Должно быть, он и сам не знал. Подсаживая маленькую девочку в истребитель, вряд ли он думал о том, что однажды назовет ее леди ситхов.

Программа КОМПОНПа такого тоже не предусматривала.

Ситхом себя Шира пока не чувствовала, и звучное имя, что дал ей лорд Вейдер, — Люмия, леди Люмия — еще не легло на нее, не сделалось не то что привычным — хотя бы терпимым. Но и воспитанницей программы КОМПОНПа, патриотичной девочкой, готовой умереть за Империю, она больше оставаться не могла. Не сейчас, когда жизнь Дарта Вейдера висела на волоске.

В будущем, которое она видела, Шира некоторое время защищала Империю — тщетно, и пыталась утолить свою жажду мести, и познавала ситхские тайны, и боролась за установление порядка в галактике, разорванной бесконечными войнами. «Мир и порядок» — лозунг ее детства — все еще имел для нее значение там, в далеком будущем, где не осталось уже ни Республики, ни Империи, а вчерашние враги и друзья давно перемешались, разделившись на совсем иные фракции.

Будущее. Прошлое. Настоящее.

Что ж, девочка из программы КОМПОНПа, решай, кто ты. Решай, чего стоит вся твоя жизнь — в прошлом или в будущем, все едино.

Во время этого полета, казалось, все, кем Шира была, и все, кем еще не стала, облетело с нее, словно листья. Заходя на посадку в один из ангаров новой Звезды Смерти, Шира чувствовала себя пустой. Кое-что, конечно, осталось. Любовь к Дарту Вейдеру. Ненависть к его сыну.

Шира назвала диспетчеру свои личные коды, прибавила:

— Срочное донесение для Императора.

То, что лорд Вейдер отсутствует на станции, она ощутила сразу, стоило выйти из гиперпространства. Он умел скрывать свое присутствие в Силе, но пользовался этим умением крайне редко; большинство чувствительных к Силу ощущали его присутствие на довольно большом расстоянии, порой даже не понимая, что именно испытывают. «Будто солнце зашло за тучи сразу надо всей планетой, — сказал как-то ей приятель из Алой гвардии, — и кажется, что никогда больше не выйдет. Он как появляется на орбите, сразу холодом накрывает».

Да, так и было. Он словно приносил с собой космос, звездную бездну, и с годами эта бездна становилась все больше, пока не начала затмевать собой буквально все. Ширу с детства завораживала эта его особенность, а многих, напротив, пугала.

Что ж, на станции Вейдера не было, он был на какой-то из лун, мирно плывущих вокруг газового гиганта. Но Его Величество, похоже, находился на станции, и Шире стало не по себе. Не так-то просто идти навстречу смерти, даже если ты уже принял решение.

Ей расчистили эшелон для посадки. Работа на Йсанне Исард — на имперскую разведку — имела свои плюсы, что и говорить; да и положение воспитанницы КОМПОНПа тоже.

Почти год Шира провела под прикрытием в Альянсе, тогда-то она по-настоящему поняла, насколько жизнь обычных граждан Империи отличается от ее собственной жизни. Ей-то всегда казалось, что она такая же, как все: в программе было множество детей, а после ее окончания Шира поступила в Корусантский институт пилотов, где вроде бы не выделялась ничем, кроме успеваемости. «Наивность не порок, но убивают за нее с удовольствием», — сказал бы лорд Вейдер в ответ на подобные размышления. Шира почти слышала его характерные интонации.

Нет, ее жизнь, прошедшая между Императорским дворцом и резиденцией лорда Вейдера, никогда не была обычной. Однако, обычная или нет, эта жизнь подходила к концу.

Атмосфера на станции царила нервозная. Визит Вейдера, а потом и самого Императора привел всех здесь в состояние тихой паники. Пока Шира добиралась до своей цели, страх множества людей омывал ее со всех сторон.

Она почти прониклась этим ощущением, почти начала бояться сама. Этот страх мог бы погубить все. Шира остановилась. Вдохнула и выдохнула. Снова подумала о пустом тронном зале, погруженном в полумрак, о смехе Императора и жалобных криках Люка. И угрюмо улыбнулась сама себе.

Парни из Алой гвардии, стоявшие у дверей тронного зала, Ширу узнали.

— Лорд Вейдер спустился на планету, — сказал один. — Какой-то повстанец сдался в плен и заявил, что желает с ним поговорить.

Люк. Ну конечно же. Да, она еще не опоздала, но времени осталось очень мало. Так мало!

Тронный зал оказался огромным. Сумрачное, холодное помещение, гигантское смотровое окно, кресло на возвышении.

Человек в кресле.

Шира пересекла разделяющее их пространство, услышала сухой мелкий смех.

— А, девочка Вейдера. Ну, с чем ты ко мне пожаловала?

— Ваше Величество, это очень важно… — С этими словами Шира взбежала по ступенькам к трону.

Она почувствовала ментальное прикосновение — куда деликатней, чем привычные ей вторжения лорда Вейдера. Что Император мог увидеть в ней? Ненависть и любовь — ничего, в сущности, нового. Шира знала, что там, на планете, рядом с Вейдером — Люк, и ненависть сжигала ее, безудержная, непереносимая ненависть.

Император в этот момент не вызывал у нее никаких чувств вовсе. Шира почти не думала о нем — только о Люке и Вейдере.

Ногри тренировали ее с шести лет, эчани — с пятнадцати. Даже ситху непросто было бы уловить движение ее руки. В схватке на световых мечах Шира бы его не одолела, бластерный выстрел оказался бы бесполезен. А вот лезвие ее виброножа, обработанное быстродействующим ядом, вошло в грудь Палпатина по самую рукоять.

Он умер не сразу. Успел ударить разрядом молний, выжигая всю электронику в ее теле. Шира упала, увлекая его за собой; они скатились по ступеням и замерли у подножья трона, близкие, словно любовники, не пожелавшие расстаться даже на пороге смерти.

Шира видела, как стекленеют его глаза.

Всю жизнь ее учили уважать этого человека, преклоняться перед ним.

Это и означает быть ситхом? Умение отрекаться от навязанных идеалов, искать свой путь в мире? Или это просто взросление?

Никто не входил в зал, никто еще не понял, что власть в Империи сменилась. Его Величество привык скрывать свое присутствие в Силе; смерть не почувствовали даже гвардейцы за дверью.

Перед глазами Ширы как будто смеркалось. Что ж, цели своей она достигла, теперь можно и умирать. В этот миг Шира не помнила, не могла вспомнить, что чувствовала там, в будущем, умирая от руки Люка. Может быть, освобождение?

То будущее уже не случится. Все будет иначе. Он жив, Вейдер жив.

А она сама — что ж, она персонаж второстепенный.

***

Шира очнулась в медотсеке «Экзекутора», ослабевшая, измученная, но странным образом живая. Она узнала потолок, узнала запах этого помещения, звуки, царившие вокруг, — именно здесь Ширу собирали по частям несколько месяцев назад. Несколько раз это место снилось ей в кошмарах, но потом кошмары как-то сами собой сошли на нет.

Шира приподняла голову, взглянула на свое тело. Казалось, время повернулось вспять, и Люк сбил ее вот только что. Протезы ее были отсоединены, возле вводов имплантов под грудью виднелись свежие швы. Культи рук и ног выглядели нелепыми, беззащитными.

Кукла сломалась, но ее скоро починят.

Снова.

Сколько таких починок она еще выдержит? Впрочем, глупый вопрос. Столько, сколько нужно, разумеется.

Она чувствовала, что Дарт Вейдер на борту. И чувствовала, что Люк рядом с ним.

Рядом…

Как это вынести? А ведь вынести придется. Снова увидеть Люка — и терпеть, терпеть, подавлять свои чувства. Дарту Вейдеру его дети слишком дороги.

— Лежите, госпожа Бри, — раздался позади нее голос.

Ах да. Врач-органик, доктор Лаймо. В прошлый раз общались они достаточно долго.

— Операция по замене имплантов прошла удачно. Протезы по образцу будут изготовлены через пару часов.

Шира опустила голову и прикрыла глаза.

— Его Величество… — начала она слабым голосом.

— Его Величество Палпатин погиб на Звезде Смерти. Флот повстанцев ее уничтожил.

— Битва… чем закончилась…

— Лорд Вейдер заключил перемирие с повстанцами.

«Ну конечно. Сын-то рядом с ним, а вот дочь…»

И все же это странным образом ее покоробило. Впрочем, Вейдер готов был ввергнуть Империю в хаос ради сына, так чему тут удивляться. Он и Сенат снова созовет, чтобы дочери было во что играть, в этом Шира не сомневалась.

«Ты ему не дочь», — вспомнились ей слова Императора Палпатина.

Это было всего с полгода назад. После истории с Люком она привлекла внимание Его Величества; по его приказу лорд Вейдер привел Ширу на аудиенцию. Тогда, выставив Вейдера, Император обошел ее вокруг, будто статую, и засмеялся.

— Я смотрю, очередная игрушка Вейдера повзрослела. Он любит играть с детишками, вот только конец у этих детишек всегда один. Ты ему не дочь, девочка, он не станет за тебя переживать. Ты — лишь орудие.

— Я знаю, — сказала ему Шира.

Она и была таким орудием, мечом, который лорд Вейдер собрал по своей руке. Пилот, шпионка, ученица ситха.

Убийца Императора.

Да, Палпатин, возможно, был прав на ее счет. Разве представляла она из себя нечто большее, чем просто воплощение тоски Вейдера по детям или отражение его привычек и умений? Каждому хочется быть особенным. Но мысли Ширы, недавно собиравшейся умереть и неожиданно для себя уцелевшей, бродили весьма парадоксальными путями. Шира вдруг поняла, что, в сущности, не знает, кто она, что она за человек. В своей жизни она сыграла множество ролей, но кем она была на самом деле? Шира Элан Колла Бри. Леди ситхов Люмия. Патриотка Империи, только что убившая Императора — и все ради своих чувств к другому человеку.

Да, в этом смысле от Вейдера она мало чем отличалась.

Шира чувствовала, как он идет по коридорам — все ближе и ближе к ней. Услышала, как открылись двери. Раздался шелест слов:

— Ваше Величество… Ваше Величество…

Значит, он уже заявил свои права на престол? Шира слабо улыбнулась. А потом голос, которого она ждала, произнес:

— Оставьте нас.

Тяжелые шаги, звук дыхания. Дарт Вейдер подошел, сел на край кровати, и Шира взглянула в блестящие грани его маски. Ощутила вес его руки на своем плече.

— Никогда больше, — сказал Вейдер, — не смей подставляться ради меня. Ты поняла меня, Шира?

Она все улыбалась — жалкой, слабой улыбкой чудом выжившего существа. Как рассказать это все? Рассказать однажды, конечно, придется — и в подробностях. Но как выразить в двух словах все то, что она увидела по дороге на Зиост?

Так кто же она на самом деле? Леди ситхов Люмия. Та, что должна была продолжить линию Ордена бейнитов, стать наставницей еще не рожденного внука Дарта Вейдера.

— Я видела, — сказала Шира, — мир без вас. Жизнь без вас. Мне… не понравилось.

Вейдер помолчал.

— Мне бы тоже не понравилось тебя хоронить. Подумай об этом.

Мелькнула мысль: наверняка он предвидел и такой вариант развития событий. В сущности, она и шла умирать. Она должна была умереть. То, что она выжила, — просто случайность.

Хотя нет, какая уж тут случайность. Точно так же она должна была умереть, когда Люк сбил ее истребитель. У нее не было шансов на спасение. Но Дарт Вейдер почувствовал, что она в беде, и подоспел вовремя.

«Мне бы не понравилось тебя хоронить». Возможно, он видел ее смерть много раз. Что ж, она до сих пор жива. Он спасал ее по крайней мере дважды.

— Не рискуй больше так.

Не рисковать — чтобы что? Прожить еще тридцать шесть лет в галактике, раздираемой бесконечными войнами, чтобы в итоге умереть от руки Люка Скайуокера? Что такого ценного было в той жизни?

Ее взросление, осознание себя ситхом. Годы познания, становления души. Ее ученик, ради которого она позволила себя убить. Все это уходило в небытие, развеивалось, словно дым.

Она сама уничтожила то будущее — собственными руками.

Осталась одна-единственная реальность — та, где Шира лежала, ослабевшая после операции, лишенная протезов, и тяжелая рука Вейдера — живого! — покоилась на ее плече.

За темными визорами его маски Шира видела смутные очертания глаз.


End file.
